1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reluctance resolver, and more particularly to a method of designing a reluctance resolver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a resolver comprises a rotor and a stator, and its rotor rotates simultaneously with the motor rotor, and then the resolver indicates the angle of the motor rotor. After the angle of the motor rotor is known, the coils of the motor stator can be triggered to allow the magnetic field of the motor stator and that of the motor rotor to be maintained in a vertical position to each other, thus enabling the motor to produce a maximum efficiency.
However, the number of teeth of the stator and the rotator of the conventional resolver should be fixed firstly, and the number of teeth of the stator and the rotator of the conventional resolver is determined preferably based on the resolution. Therefore, in sue, the phase angles of the rotor and the stator are not fixed and must be calculated. Further, the cosine or sine value of the phase angle of each teeth of the rotor and stator is not necessarily an integer number. FIG. 1 shows the waveform displayed on the wave inspector, obviously, it is unable to maintain the correct sine and cosine waves, causing errors in calculating the position of the motor rotor. Nowadays, most of the industries focus on precision technique, and a small error is likely to cause a serious consequence. Therefore, finding a method of precisely calculating the position of the motor rotor is the target of the invention.